


Drowning

by BlackFeather45



Series: Detective AU [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Crime, Death, Detective AU, Detectives, M/M, Roadtrip, Victim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: A series of killings and a kidnapped girl. Two detectives that have to work with each other. A new friendship or just the total apocalypse within the walls of the LAPD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am. Once again. WIth some new stuff.

Ryan recieved a call from the station in the early morning as he just finished preparing his breakfast. Typical. He had taken his sandwich with himself to eat it on his way, but he couldn’t. His appetite had flew out of the window in the same moment as his boss, chief detective Quinta Brunson, had informed him about the death of a young woman, a first semester college student. She had drowned in a motel pool she had been staying at.

Since Ryan was the chief of the criminal/major crimes department at the police station in LA he had been instantly called to have a look at the scene.

As he arrived at the cute little beach motel a bit uptown LA, he spotted the criminalistic technicians transporter and the transporter of the coroner. The detective felt a cold shudder rush down his spine as he looked at the transporter of the coroner. He had been in this business for a long time, catching criminals, examining crime scenes, telling the people of the dead that their loved ones had died,  but it was always a new challenge each time. Especially if it was connected to young people like this time.

The detective got finally out of his car, taking the sandwich with himself and giving it to one of the police officers, telling them to simply take it and got inside after flashing his badge. He was guided over to the pool that was in the inside yard. The victim, the young girl, has been fished out of the water already, and the technician, Sara Rubin, had already taken pictures of her and was now taking some of the upstairs area, where she might have jumped off. 

There were no testimonies of any witnesses since everyone had been asleep around that time, so it was only suspected that she jumped off there, into the pool with the plastic plane and had suffocated in there, not able to free herself. Normally this would be written off as a suicide but not this time.

Detective Bergara was standing by the pool as his partner approached him.  
“Hey there. Pretty awful start in the week, huh?” Helen asked as she looked over at the body of the brown haired girl, that was still looked over by the coroner before she was bagged up and brought outside.

  
Ryan just nodded at the words as he watched the officers bring out the body. He was still so tired of the last body that had been found. They were still so far away from catching the serial killer that was killing all those young girls. There had been five so far and she had raise the mark, making it six.  
The guy had suddenly appeared out of nowhere in Los Angeles and was killing first semester college students. Girls. Brown long hair, brown eyes. The coroner was still trying to find new similarities every day, but he hadn’t updated them on anything new lately.  
The detective sighed and looked up as the coroner approached them.

  
“Time of death was probably around one in the morning. But I can’t tell you more till I have her on the table” Michael said.

  
Doctor Michael Rose had been already working at the police station as Ryan had started his job at the police station. Rose had been the coroners assistant back then, but now he was the chief coroner and his assistant was currently packing all the tools up.  
Devin Lytle. She is currently writing her last exams for her doctor and soon will reach the bar on which her chief is currently sitting on. Soon there will be two coroners in the house with a doctor.

“I will see you back then” Ryan said to Rose, before the guy nodded and walked away with his assistant, driving off.

  
“This is somehow getting out of hand. She is the sixth one, Helen. We need to find more out” Ryan sighed as he looked over at his partner who nodded.

  
She stayed silent, her eyes widening out of a sudden as she looked over at the entrance to the inner yard.  
“What’s wrong?” Ryan asked as he was about to turn around, but was held back by Helen, making him unable to do so.

  
“Fuck no!” Ryan flinched as he heard that awful voice of the awful man.

  
“What is he doing here?” Ryan hissed, waking up completely, all fatigue and depressive mood completely vanishing with a snap as he heard more curses coming from that asshole.

  
“I don’t know” Helen hissed, visibly sweating right now.

  
“And what the hell are you doing here, Bergara?” The voice was now right behind the detective.

  
He slowly turned around as Helen finally let go of him and looked up in the face of one detective Shane Madej, chief detective of the missing person unit.

“I could ask you the same question, Madej. It’s a crime scene. Major crimes. You remember what department I boss around?” Ryan asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring in the taller man’s eyes.

  
That asshole always turned up by the worst cases and it was infuriating. He was always a pain in the ass, pretending to be the boss of him and head of the case. Never sharing information, valuable information with Ryan, but to be honest, Bergara sometimes also hid memos in places just so that Shane wouldn’t find them in time.  
Everyone in the office hated it when those two worked together, but in the same time loved it. Bets were being placed who would start a huge fight, who would hit first.  
There were also different bets, but the two detectives never heard of those.  
“Just fucking answer me! Why the fuck is my key witness dead? Why can’t you just do your fucking job” Shane asked, getting a bit loud, but not yelling yet.

  
He was trying to control himself. Trying to keep himself back, so that Ryan didn’t have the satisfaction of him getting out of hand the first few seconds they talk.  
“You think if I hadn’t more clues he would be locked up already? I mean, sure I hate you, but I wouldn’t let six people die just to piss you off, Madej. I am not so childish like this” Ryan said and walked away before the guy could add anything.

  
He didn’t have the energy to fight with this asshole at the moment.  
This wasn’t good at all. If she had been a major witness in Shane’s case, that could mean many things. The killed might have been looking for her, but only if the killings would stop after her. But then if they continued, they had no clue to what was pushing the guy on. Did he had a fetish of killing those girls that looked similar? Goddamn, the had literal no motive, nothing. Just the similarities, which had been already send to the media, so that girls that had those characteristics tried to stay off the radar as good as possible.  
  
Ryan got over to his car, where Helen was already waiting. She had left the second that Ryan had turned around to face his nemesis.  
“Finally. I’m pretty proud of you Ryan. Haven’t heard you two getting so loud that I would hear you up to here” She said and Ryan rolled her eyes at her.

  
“Don’t push me. Let’s just get back to work, okay?” Ryan asked and Helen nodded with a soft smile, getting in her own car and driving off with Ryan right behind her, driving back to the police station to get the case going.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“You can’t do that!” Ryan called out, up on his feet, hand on his boss’ desk.

He had surprised himself with his actions, but he didn’t flinch back. Quinta couldn’t do that.

“Not with him” Ryan added, looking over his shoulder at Shane who had his face covered by his hands, groaning softly while Ryan was about to argue with their boss.

Ryan looked back at the chief detective, desperate. He really hoped that all this was just a bad joke. A really bad joke. The last case that the two of them had worked together on had been a disaster and half of the department of the missing person and major crimes had taken at least one week off after everything was solved. And not because the case had been that hard, but because the two chief detectives had nearly killed each other during the whole time.   
It had been a total disaster, but in the end they had at least got the job done and all has been good.

“Ryan, even the fact that I really like you and I call you my friend doesn't justify you to talk to me like that when we are at work and second I wouldn't be joking about such a matter. You two are going to work together on this case, since you two are the chief detectives of your divisions and it seems like those two cases are running together at this point. The killer and the kidnapper could be the same person and we can’t oversee this possibility and just let it fly off in the wind, because you two don't want to work together” Quinta said and closed the file dramatically and gave it back to Ryan, fixing him with her bossy look.

“You two are dismissed” She added before Ryan could add anything, what he did anyway.

“Can we at least get a bigger team” He asked and Quinta nodded.

“Everyone who is not occupied with another case in your department is going to help you two out and is at your disposition” She said and Ryan nodded, leaving instantly, leaving Shane and Quinta alone.

“You are killing the little guy, you know that, right?” Shane asked his boss as he dropped his hands.

“Don’t mess this up Madej, do you copy? I don’t want to send him to mental health clinic after this case is done, vice versa” She said, fixing him up with a strong glance.

“Yes, ma’am” Shane said and saluted before getting up and leaving the room after Ryan, closing the door after himself.  
  


 

“Keep me updated. And not like the last time. Either you or one of your underlings are supposed to fill me up, verbal ,if something comes up” Shane told Ryan, turning around and walking away, not wanting to look at his current partner.

“Only if you do the same. And if I get another memo from you with your ugly handwriting, I will report you and make sure Quinta sends you to a writing seminar of some sorts” Ryan threatened before Shane could get far.

The taller man made a wise decision as he kept walking over to his own part of the office, instead of turning around and adding something. They will have enough time to fight soon enough, and they didn't have to do so right in front of their boss's office anyway.

 

* * *

 

  
  
A few hours later and the two teams of the missing person department and of the major crime department were sitting in the meeting room. The two teams were sitting while the two head detectives were standing in front of them with the huge whiteboard behind of them. Presenting the two cases.  
“Since we each don’t have the information we need from the other cases, we decided to call in a meeting to update you all on the situation”

“- I think they already know the situation. Watching the news and listening to the radio tends to keep people updated on current events” Shane interrupted Ryan and earned a glare from the head detective of major crimes.

  
“Shut up, Madej and don’t interrupt me while I am talking” Ryan warned him before he went back to the little audience of detectives and police officers.

Shane had his gaze fixed on Ryan as the guy went back to presenting the case. That little fucker will get some pay back soon for talking to him like that in front of his department.  
Ryan presented the serial killer case first, since Shane insisted on it.

“The killings of these young women started two months ago…-“

“Wait what?”

“Didn’t I just tell you not to interrupt me Madej?” Ryan asked, getting pissed by only hearing the guys goddamn voice.

“Fuck off Ryan. Just tell me the exact date when the guy popped up the first time” Shane said as he looked through the file of the missing person case.

“The 28th of June. We found the body on the 29th but she had been dead since the day before. Brown hair, brown eyes, first semester student, etc. Why are you asking?” Ryan asked as he looked up and over to the other detective.

“That was the day as our victim disappeared” one of the detectives of the missing people department chimed in, Andrew Ilnicky.

“You shitting me?” Detective Lim, one of Ryan’s people threw in as he looked over at his best friend in the other department.

“Why haven’t you told me before?” Steven Lim asked the other detective who just shrugged.

“Never thought that it was relevant to our friendship” Andrew said and a few officers ‘awww’-ed.

“Okay people, back on track, this might be a major connection to our two cases” Ryan said and turned over to Shane, who was still looking at his file, rereading some shit, lips covered by his fingers, muttering something.

"Yeah since the murder from today isn't already a _major connection_ " Shane murmured under his breath, not looking up at the other detective who had heard him perfectly well and was rolling his eyes at the taller man.

“Madej. Present your case” Ryan said and earned a glare from the detective.

  
“Don’t tell me what to do” He hissed.

“It is your fault that she is dead so shut up” The older detective added as he closed the file he was reading, getting to the front and presenting the case of Julia Throne.

 

  
A 19 year old girl that disappeared the night of a fight with her boyfriend, stated by witnesses. One of the witnesses had been her best friend which had been in the dorm room next to her. After the fight it had been awfully silent and after the door had slammed shut, her best friend, Stacy Green, the girl that died last night, went over to check on her and had taken care of her till she had fallen asleep before returning to her own room.  
The next night she had been gone and so was her boyfriend. He hadn’t been in his dorm room as Stacy and the police had checked it and no one had seen him since.

“The same night the killings had started and now our key witness is dead, thanks to detective Ryan Bergara” Shane finished and put the file down, earning an eyeroll of the criminalistics technicians that was also there, Sara Rubin, one of Shane’s few friends.

'Stop it' The gril mouthed as he friend looked at her but just earned a shrug from the head detective of the missing person unit.

“Fuck off” Ryan sighed at the other man before taking the copy of Shane’s file off the table.

“This was that. Now everyone is updated. Can we do anything else except to wait for the pathology report?” Ryan added after some time.

“You can go and look if you had missed something, Bergara, while my unit has to start the case anew again and search for another witness who will be willing to testify in court if we get this fucker” Shane said and held out his hand for the copy of Ryan’s case file.

“Choke on it” Ryan said as he gave it to him and walked out, too quick for Shane to come up with a good come back.

“Fucking ass” Shane hissed as he dismissed the officers and detectives, leaning against the table and reading through the file.

  
He had forgotten how neat Ryan’s handwriting was. The whole file was pretty well organised. He hadn’t expected anything else. Sadly that the bastard wasn’t this good in his job, or else they wouldn’t have to work together on this case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently at my aunts place, visiting the family. I won't probably update before Tuesday. But I will try my best to do so :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter for you guys. I will try to update as soon as possible. Maybe this Sunday. Or maybe even today. Who knows? (Sorry for being like this)

“Anything new?”

Ryan looked up from his papers as he heard the voice he hated so much.

“If there was anything I would have informed you. Found another witness?” Ryan asked the other head detective as the guy was leaning against the doorframe of Ryan’s office door.

“Gladly we did. Thanks to you it had been necessary to even look for one”

“Look. I am sorry that she hasn’t taken the threat seriously and let herself be thrown into that pool after the media had told everyone who looked like those girls to be extra careful. And I am sorry that your stupid tall ass didn’t thought about getting her into a safe house or giving her extra protection” Ryan said and went back to work.

His words had been heated, indeed, but he had held himself back and said them as calm as possible and tried not to put in as many insults as he had wanted to, originally.

“Fuck you, and don’t tell me what to do Ryan. She wouldn't even need protection if your lazy ass had caught that killer already. Maybe this department needs a little update? A new chief perhaps?” Shane suggested and grinned as Ryan glared at the man.

“Don’t call me lazy, douchebag. If you want to, you can take over the case completely. Take it! No clues, little to no evidence to who had killed all those girls. No motive until maybe now. Take it!” Ryan yelled and threw the file at the other detective, who caught it and slammed it back on the desk.

“And pass a wonderful opportunity to see you suffer? I don't think so, darling” Shane said with a sly smirk and walked over to the door.

“Don’t forget to keep me updated” Madej said before leaving the room completely.

“Fuck off” Ryan hissed and went back to work.  
The file which he had thrown at Shane, was the pathology report. The girl had been strangled. There had been a fight and there was human DNA under her nails, which was still to be examined. She had been dead before she had even smelt the chlorine of the pool.

  
Ryan leaned back and closed the file. He should have just updated the idiot without starting a fight, but now he had to get into his office and talk to him again.  
The man sighed as he got up, taking the file with him as he left his office and walked over to Shane’s, knocking on the closed door gently before opening it.

 

“The pathology report. She had been strangled. Probably by the killer. No suicide. DNA had been found, we will probably get the results in the evening or tomorrow morning” Ryan said, avoiding eye contact the whole time, looking at the file as he had placed it down on the desk.

“That’s all. You have been updated. I’m leaving” Ryan said and looked up for the first time, noticing that Shane wasn’t even paying attention as he was looking at the screen of his desktop.

  
“Cool” Ryan added, rolling his eyes and was about to leave as Shane cut him off.

  
“Wait”

  
“Oh, he can speak”

  
“Shut it. We don’t have to wait till tomorrow with the results of the DNA. They just came in. The culprit is Jason…. Houlsby” Shane stayed silent after he had shared this information and started to type on the keyboard, opening a few files and soon leaned back with a sigh, driving his hand through his thick hair.

His thick fluffy hair.

  
Ryan shook his head a bit, tearing his gaze off Shane’s hair and looking in the other investigators eyes as the man looked up at Ryan.

  
“What is it?” Ryan asked and turned the desktop around to read what Shane had just found out and raised his eyebrows.

  
“They are brothers?” He asked confused and read through the report, while feeling Shanes gaze on him.

  
“The killer, probably being Jason Houlsby and the kidnapper…. They are brothers? Jason and the girls boyfriend, Hunter Houlsby…” Ryan stood back up straight and took a few steps back as he thought about the situation.  
  
“Pretty fucked up” Shane broke the silence after a few seconds and turned the screen back to its normal direction.

  
“I will call in a meeting after making sure the patrols know who to look for” Ryan said as he walked over to the door.

  
“Wait. Did the report of the DNA also said why we have the kid in our databank?” Ryan asked and Shane tipped something, scrolled a bit and read through the file.

  
“Yeah. Identity fraud as he was 18 and he had been suspected to kill his parents, case is still open up to this date” Shane said as he checked who was on it.

  
“Brent is the leading detective in that case. Or was. He had probably dropped it long ago, like he usually does when it gets hard and messy” Shane said, sighing.  
  
“You know what... we actually managed to have a decent conversation without fighting” Ryan noticed as he was standing in the doorframe.

  
Shane looked over at Ryan and calculated the situation before nodding slowly.  
“You are actually right. It was kind of… relaxing I guess. Not having to shout” Shane said and Ryan smiled softly.

  
“Yeah…whatever .. . I will call in a meeting then to update everyone. See ya” Ryan said and left the office with a weird feeling in his stomach about the conversation.

It had been so calm. Too calm.

  
It had been like having a conversation with a completely different person and not with Shane Madej. They didn't ever had such a calm conversation, not even on past cases or when they meet on accident in the break room. It always ends up in an arguments, them throwing names at each other. A thick tension surrounding them. But not this time. Shane didn't even call himout once. Not like moments before in Ryan's office. Was it maybe the case?

Or the people that were behind it? Was Shane taking it seriously because the main suspects were brothers?  
Ryan knew that he probably won't ever ask Shane about any of his theories to why they just had a normal conversation like normal two chief detectives of their unit would have. He would just keep it shut. Not starting a conversation with that ass. Who maybe wasn't an ass?  
  
Ryan shook his head at those thoughts as he walked over to his department after getting the officers on patrol a few photos of the wanted boys. He informed his team about the meeting in a few minutes in the meeting room for an update, before getting over to Helen Pan, his partner, and telling her about what just happened.

  
“And he didn’t even called you out as you were leaving? No curses were whispered?” Helen asked her partner, who just shook his head at her answer.

  
“It had been so weird, as if I was talking with a decent human being and not a total douche” Ryan said and Helen slapped his back.

  
“Hey, don’t destroy something that might have a future. Maybe he is also tired of all those fights that he started to act normal and is not trying to challenge you anymore. Which might… be a bad thing since I have a bet running that you would be the first one to calm down and stop the fighting. Calling in peace between the fronts. Rubin had been right” She said and whined softly.

  
“That had been some good money” Detective Pan added and got up slowly.

  
“Didn’t knew that there were also those kind of bets”

  
“Oh honey, you have no idea on what everyone is betting on and you probably don’t want to find out” She admitted, what made Ryan only more curious, but he didn’t add any more questions as they were walking over to the meeting room.

  
They would have enough time to talk about those bets after the case was over.  
Priorities.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when I will update next. It's like russian rolette with me updating my stuff


End file.
